


The Spider of Hell’s Kitchen

by cottoncandymandy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Could be read as Matt/Foggy, Fluff, I can’t tag, I honestly just love vulnerable Matt, M/M, just fluff, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandymandy/pseuds/cottoncandymandy
Summary: The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, bested by a Spider.Foggy comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	The Spider of Hell’s Kitchen

Matt flicked his hand with a shout as he felt tiny legs pick their way across his skin. He leapt onto the bathroom counter as he heard its small body hit the ground. He swore as he realized that he had lost the bug, the spider most likely. He couldn’t hear it nor sense it in any other way. He could really hardly hear anything over his own heartbeat. He was trapped on his bathroom counter. He almost laughed. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen bested by a spider. He removed his phone from his pocket, already embarrassed by what he was going to do. It beeped as he dialed in the number.

“Hey Matt.” Foggy’s voice said through the phone. 

“Hey Fog, are you busy?” He berated himself for the fact that he even had to do this, but even the mere thought of stepping onto the floor had his skin crawling. Who knew where that thing could be? He needed someone with real, working eyes. 

“Nah, just finishing up some research for a case,” Foggy answered. Matt could hear papers shifting in the background. “I was just about to head out. Do you need something?” 

“Well, I’m in a bit of a predicament, and I could use some help,” Matt replied with a self-deprecating laugh. He could hear Foggy quietly swear on the other end.

“What’s going on? Are you hurt? Should I call Claire?” 

“No, nothing that drastic. I’m fine, just-” Matt sighed. “Could you come over?” 

“Yeah, sure, buddy,” Foggy said, concern still lacing his voice. “I’ll be right over.” 

In the few minutes Matt waited for his friend to get there, he strained his ears trying to find the disgusting creature. Phantom whispers of tiny crawling legs sounded in his ears, but he couldn’t tell if they were real or imagined. 

“Matt,” Foggy called, letting himself in with the key Matt had recently given him for emergencies. 

“In here,” he called back, his spot on the counter starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“Matt?” Foggy asked, confused as he walked into the bathroom. “Are you okay?” 

Matt pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. He breathed out a sigh. 

“There was a spider.” Foggy let out a huge sigh at Matt’s confession. 

“Seriously, man? I thought you were dying or being held at gunpoint or something. You couldn’t have told me that before and saved me from the most stressful five minutes of my life?” Foggy said with amused exasperation.

“Sorry?” 

“Alright, I’ll be right back,” Foggy replied. Matt could hear him getting a cup from the kitchen and what sounded like a piece of paper. When he had returned to the bathroom, he asked, “Where is it?” 

“I don’t know, that’s why you’re here. I needed your eyes.” He could hear Foggy shuffling around the bathroom, looking around. “It walked across my hand, so I flicked it across the room. I lost it after that.” 

“Wow, you fight ninjas in your spare time but you can’t take on a little spider?” Foggy teased with a laugh. 

“Well, I can’t exactly hear a spider’s heartbeat, now can I?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“What do you think?” Matt raised his eyebrows in Foggy’s general direction. 

“I don’t know man, you’ve been known to do crazier things,” Foggy said. A moment later he almost gave Matt a heart attack as he exclaimed, “Aha, found him!” 

Matt listened as Foggy trapped it with the cup and slid the paper underneath it. 

“You should be glad you can’t see this bugger. It’s a big one.” Matt shuddered at Foggy’s words. “I’m going to go let it out.” 

“I don’t know how you can save those things,” Matt said, speaking louder so Foggy could hear him from across the apartment. A faint breeze blew through the room as Foggy opened a window and then closed it a moment later. He wasn’t getting down from this counter until the spider was out. 

”Hey man, spiders eat mosquitos, so as far as I’m concerned, they’re my heroes,” Foggy said, laughing as he came back to the bathroom. 

“Ugh, I can still feel it walking across my hand.” He smiled as Foggy came to his side, grabbed his arm, and helped him off the counter. 

“Not to worry, it won’t bother you again,” Foggy assured with a laugh. Out of habit, Matt took his arm as they walked out of the bathroom and he offered Foggy his best smile. 

“My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my stupid fluff! Sorry my writing is trash.


End file.
